


Battlefield

by rnedagemacaroni



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, EriSol - Freeform, Eridan's POV, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnedagemacaroni/pseuds/rnedagemacaroni
Summary: Better go and get your armor
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Kudos: 13





	Battlefield

_ I never meant to start a war  _

You had no idea when or how it had started, though really, you shouldn’t have been surprised. Everyone told you that your  matespritship would never last, you were just kidding yourself. You two were destined to be  kismesis and that was that. At least that’s what everyone else told you. 

Little things here and there started to grate on your nerves and you could see he was the same. A cord tripped over, unplugging whatever he was using or working on, honey that somehow got all over your books, insults taking the place where sweet nothings once were said, punches being thrown where soft caresses used to be had, you going back to your own hive instead of sharing your matesprits recuperacoon. It was a slow and progressive hatred that started to bubble to the surface and you had no idea where it all began happening. 

_ You know I never  _ _ wanna _ _ hurt you _

Claws drawn, fangs bared, tempers rising, you two had always had amazing  pailings after your arguments, but this wasn’t that. This was raw, this was a burning desire to hurt the other, to taste his blood, to dominate and humiliate the other troll. It had never crossed your mind how beautiful your counterpart could be when pushed to this and that was when you realized, you didn’t want this. You could feel the shift in that very moment when you saw the bubbling hatred coming to the surface in his bicolored eyes. You didn’t want to do this to him, didn’t want to do this with him. You wanted to just stop everything and go back to being the way you were before, shared evenings, video games all day, insulting his inability to make a proper meal or bathe himself on a regular basis, him teasing you about your dumb cap and how you didn’t sink to the bottom of the ocean with all the jewels adorning your fingers. You wanted to stay flushed for him, but... 

_ Don’t even know what we’re fighting for _

You lost count of how many times in the past week your arguments got to the point where you got physical with each other. You didn’t come around as much, but when you did it was like a ticking time bomb before someone said something to cause the first punch to be thrown. You pretty sure at some point he really messed one of your gills because he tore at them one time and they just haven’t felt the same since then. It was becoming normal and it bothered you how second nature the fights and hate  pailing had become. You tried to ask him one time if he still felt flushed for you and he never responded. He just got up and walked away. That’s when you knew the shift was final, when he couldn’t even look at you without some kind of snide remark coming out of his mouth or a look of unadulterated hatred and anger being thrown at you. At this point you don’t know what hurt more, the physical wounds or his uncaring attitude towards you. 

_ I guess you better go and get your armor  _

It didn’t surprise any of the other trolls when you guys flipped pitch and became official  kismesis , they saw it coming a mile away and they all flocked to the other to see how he was handling it all. You watched with irritation as  Feferi and Aradia and  Karkat all babied him, saying how they don’t know how he had lasted as long as he did and they’re glad he’s away from you in that way and that this is all for the best anyways. You steel yourself against all of these things swirling around your think pan and dammit all if that’s what they think then you’ll show them. You’ll be the best damn  kismesis any of them had ever or will ever see. You hardened your blood pusher and blocked out the world, you weren’t going to give them the satisfaction of knowing how much this had hurt you. They didn’t deserve to see that in you. This only reinforced your ideals of killing all the land dwellers, perhaps it’s time you started picking up on that again. Regardless, you refused to be weak in front of them, not again. Not ever again. 

As you made your way back to your shipwreck hive, you had a million and one thoughts and you really just didn’t know... Didn’t understand. 

_ Why does love always feel like a battlefield....  _


End file.
